True Friend
by Maya49
Summary: She is a spoiled brat who is detested with no friends, where as the other one is a optimistic girl with a huge social circle. But deep inside both are lonely, could a bump bring them together? This is not slash but a simple friendship story.
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

Everyone detested her, the only people that actually pretended to ever like her, did it due to her wealth. She had never felt actual love, sure daddy bought her everything she wanted. Sure she could hire about a dozen people to be her friends but the warmth of a friend, and actual love was something unknown to her. People always thought of her as an evil villain, due to her powerpuff craze back when she was little. But deep inside this little girl was a sad part that wanted friends. A part that adored seeing the sight of best friends walking together, giggling, whispering, discussing slumber parties. No one knew how alone she felt at home after school, daddy was always out to buisness. This was our little Princess Morbucks.

The little blond pocket full of sunshine was loved by everyone. She had a huge social circle, she never felt alone at any moment. She had always been close to her sisters, they were the ones who had actualy never made her feel lonely. At least that was the case when they were little. As our pocket full of sunshine grew up, her social circle stayed with her, but the things closest were gone. As this beauty grew up, her sisters began getting many different friends, as middle school began ending both were also busy with boyfriends. Sure this angel still had a social circle, but these "friends" were ones who only came to her when they had not completed an art project, or did not rehearse the song for music class. No one knew how she felt. This was our little Bubbles Utonium.

No one thought these girls would ever get close, they were completely different, one was loved, the other detested. Yet something deep inside them was the same, both had a lonely sad girl in there, that refused to show herself but both girls felt her.

--

"OW watch where you're going idiot!" exclaimed the princess

"Sorry princess..." muttered Bubbles looking down upon her feet, trying to hide her tears, Princess didn't know why she felt pity upon the young helpless creature, she had never brought this side of her out and was quite surprised when she bluntly said.

"Bubbles do you want to come to my house today?"

And that's where it began...

Authors Note:

Well tell me what you think, should I write this story or just delete it and forget about the whole idea?


	2. Who can make you mad

Nobody believes when I tell 'em that your out of your mind..

The sunshine hit Townsville, and the empty school quickly began getting filled, large yellow buses began pulling into the parking lot. Out of one of those school buses stepped Bubbles Utonium. She was a bright girl and had always been. With a huge social circle, she was said to be the sunshine of the school. Bubbles grinned, today was the day she, Buttercup and Blossom all had class together. She could not wait, Bubbles was closest to her sisters, recently they had been growing apart, because of her sister's stupid boyfriends and their own friends. But today nothing was going to take away, they were all going to have fun time.

Bubbles began walking into the school as she walked up to her locker she grinned taking out her books, someone new had been assigned the locker besides her, she wondered who it would be. Bubbles waited and waited to greet this new comer, and at around 8:06 just 4 minutes before the bell a boy walked in slowly and lazily. He seemed laid back, Bubbles was taken a back at how relaxed he was. It was 4 minutes before the bell, he could get detention, she stared at the boy who had dark green eyes, he was dressed in black jeans, chains hung from his jeans, he was also wearing a green shirt and a black jacket. Bubbles reminded herself never to judge someone by their looks.

"Well hello! I'm Bubbles, my locker is beside yours! What is your name?" she asked, the boy looked at her with a cold glare.

"My name is Butch..." he said in a low murmur, his cold voice sent chills down her spine.

"Well it was very nice meeting you..." she replied, Bubbles began walking away to class, but she could feel him watching from behind sending many more chills down her back.

--

Outside the school parked was a limousine, a chauffeur quickly rushed to the door and opened it. Out stepped the queen of fashion, brand named clothes and jewelery. Her Jimmy Choo heels clicked on the ground as she lifted the Gucci sun glasses, dressed in a pink Louis Vuitton mini skirt, blue jean jacket and white tanktop. Her chestnut brown hair blew gently in the wind, her clever eyes watching every move that every student made. And with that first step in the school, Princess Morbucks had arrived. A smirk/smile pasted on her face, her clever eyes gleamed.

At the door two girls greeted her.

"Oh my god like hi Princess!" exclaimed one

"You remember us right..? Listen anyways, you look so cute today..and we were just here wondering if your daddy excepted the proposal from our daddy.." the other mumbled, Princess Morbucks was immune to this, she had no real friends, she didn't even know these two girls but they were still here. Talking to her, about what? A deal with her father. Princess stuck up her nose.

"You worthless freaks! How dare you talk to **me** Princess Morbucks like that! Get out of my sight!" she exclaimed as she walked away, her head held high. Yep the usual morning, she could hear mumbling and murmurs going on behind her back. But she was used to it. Princess, went over to her locker as the bell rung and tood out her binder. She wouldn't have to get a late slip, she never did, her daddy had connections of course!

"Oh great, I have class with the powder puffs today..." she muttered and annoyed look enveloped her face as she stepped into class, late as usual, and sat up on her preferred seat in the back. She looked over at the powder puff's table and was surprised to find Bubbles, sitting all alone, with a very sadistic look on her face. This was **definitely** a surprise. Something was wrong...

--

Bubbles had come into class very cheerful, she would finally get to bond with her sisters due to class. When she got into class though, she only saw Blossom sitting at the table. She walked over and sat besides her.

"Hey Blossom, where is Buttercup?" she had asked, Blossom's reply had shredded her apart 50.

"She is skipping class with Mitch.." replied Blossom, Mitch of course was Buttercup's boyfriend, OK so what, so Buttercup ditched her again, she still had Blossom.

"Well you and me can have fun.." said Bubbles. Blossom looked over at Bubbles and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Bubbles, I have advanced math, so does Dan...we're going to meet up, I just have to notify the teacher before leaving..." Bubbles smile faded at this she quitely replied.

"A..alright then Blossom.." and in around 2 minutes Blossom had also left. She looked down upon the table, she was alone...again. Once more she was...alone..Bubbles did not notice as Princess walked into class and sat in the back. As soon as class was over Bubbles rushed into the washroom. Her tears began spilling out. WHy? Why was she the one always left alone! Why the heck did there even have to be a stupid boyfriend thing!

After she was done crying her eyes out, she noticed that she had no tissues but couldn't care less, and headed out of the washroom, looking down upon her feet. Everything was blurry. Suddenly she bumped into something...or rather someone.

"Ow! Watch where your going idiot!" exclaimed Princess

"Sorry Princess.." came Bubbles reply, Princess looked over the tear faced girl. For some reason Princess felt bad for her and was very surprised when she bluntly said.

"Bubbles do you want to come over to my house after school?"

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry, my first chapters are always short, please review and tell me if this story is alright or if I should just delete it because it is a stupid idea?_


	3. When your having a blast?

**You don't know how it feels..to be outside the crowd...**

Bubbles fiddled with her fingers nervously as she stood in front of her locker, the bell had rang and school was over. What to do? She had been left with a pretty hard choice...this afternoon was no ordinary one but a special one...princess had invited her over..and she...didn't know what to do. The power puff girls had a pretty bad history with princess, well at least when they were little. Princess had always wanted to be a power puff, she was what some may call desperate. But now she had invited Bubbles over and she knew that even if she went, several obstacles stood in her way. The first one was, what she would tell her sisters. They both would definitely not allow her to go so a lie had to be made. Bubbles glanced over at her watch, she had 30 minutes until meeting with Princess. She went off to find Blossom to tell her about the so called "library visit." But when the naive girl entered the empty laboratory, she was greeted with a rather disturbing image of a make out session, one in which Blossom was involved.

"Uh.." Blossom jumped up as she heard Bubbles voice.

"Bubbles! We were just...uh...doing something.." said Blossom, Dan's face was flushed red, Bubbles thought it was usually the girls that blushed but she just scratched her head.

"Um, no you..continue..just let the professor know that I'm off to the library because of a research project..and won't be back 'till after dinner alright?" she confirmed.

"Yeah sure.." mumbled Blossom, impatiently waiting for her sister to leave the room, Bubbles granted her sister's wish by quickly leaving the room. As she returned to her locker Bubbles saw Butch grabbing his bag, his eyes still very cold. She flashed him a grin, which he ignored, the usual bored look planted on his face.

"You're leaving pretty late!" she said trying to start up a friendly conversation.

"So are you..." came his cold reply, he clearly didn't want to talk, Bubbles grabbed her bag and left.

"Well good bye, I hope you have a wonderful day!" she said waving to him and smiling as she left. She could have sworn she heard him mumble..

"Fucking optimist..." under his breath before she left, but pretended it was her imagination, unfortunately she didn't remember that Bubbles imagination never had any sarcasm or swear words for that matter.

--

The birds chirped and drops of dew began drooping from the leaves, although it was quite odd for that to be happening in the afternoon. Princess rolled her eyes, and kicked the limousines tire, impatiently waiting for Bubbles to arrive. How long had it been? For about the hundredth time she glanced over at her watch. Still ten more damn minutes!

_Get a hold of yourself princess! _She said, she had to not look excited, but she couldn't help it, this was the first time that Princess had actually invited a friend over to her house.

"She is definitely going to ditch me.." mumbled Princess. Yet the little voice in her head kept giving her confidence, she was the Princess! How could anyone **not **come, pfft losers! Finally she saw a glimpse of blue jeans walking through the park. Not only blue jeans of course, in them was a very nervous power puff.

"Come quicker loser!" she yelled, any normal person would have been taken back but Bubbles was used to Princess's rude behavior. Finally she reached Princess and sat down in the limousine, Princess had always had a limousine, whenever she came to school and whenever she left. Bubbles suddenly noticed that it was the only time she actually caught glimpses of Princess. Suddenly she gasped catching Princess's attention.

"What?!" asked Princess bewildered.

"Princess you got your hair straightened!" exclaimed Bubbles

"You..just noticed?" asked Princess clearly surprised.

"Well I'm sure that it was curled this morning.." mumbled Bubbles.

"Yes it was, but I was just reading a magazine and curls are so out! So I had the best hair designer in all of Townsville come and fix my hair an hour ago.." she replied lifting her nose, Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Well that is probably why I just noticed.." muttered Bubbles

"Obviously, how stupid can you get?" insulted Princess, Bubbles was just about to put up an argument but stopped herself. No point in it, daddy's girl always wins.

--

As Bubbles stepped out of the limousine, she had to gape at the giant and extravagant house.

"Princess this is..." but before Bubbles could continue, Princess cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's huge, so nice so big, oh my god!" she smirked, it was the usual reaction.

"You must get lonely all by yourself.." mumbled Bubbles, Princess's eyes widened, her stature lost for a minute, but she quickly regained and gave a fake laugh.

"What do you mean, I have money, I can do whatever I want! Now shut up and come along.." she said and without another word began heading to her room, Bubbles followed. Princess's room was nothing Bubbles imagined it would be, it was not at all girlish, or princessy, instead it looked like a very mature adults room. The main colors were chestnut brown and mahagonny. The room of course was huge, with a large bed in the back. Filled with pillows and many chest nut closets with elegant cravings upon them.(/store/images/Pulaski/637/PLSKI-637180-set.jpg)

"Well sit your butt down!" she exclaimed and Bubbles followed sitting on the very comfortable bed. She tried to get a hold of what was happening. She was at her former arch enemy house, as a friend, after school, sitting on her bed. Alright this was normal..sure...if she was in loony town!

"So...anything odd happened today Princess?" asked Bubbles trying to start yet another friendly conversation, she looked over at Princess who stood in front of the mirror, using her hair brush to put her hair in place, and placing some Jlo perfume on herself.

"Nothing except for the fact that I brought a loser like you over at my place..what about you powder puff?" she asked, Bubbles fought the urge to start a fight with princess right there and right then but was surprised as she calmly replied.

"Not much...although...there is this guy.." she was surprised at how quickly princess had jumped away from the mirror and in front of Bubbles, her eyes filled with wonder.

"There is this new guy who's locker is besides mine, he is such a pessimist!" Bubbles was surprised at how quickly she had opened up to Princess. She really needed to keep her guard up.

"To be honest honey, looking at how optimistic you are, every person in the world is probably a pessimist." replied Princess, Bubbles thought back to the last words he had said.

_Fucking optimist.._

"Perhaps.." she mumbled.

"You've never had a boyfriend have you Bubbles?" asked Princess, Bubbles blushed and shook her head.

"Neither have you!" she said quickly in defense.

"I never said I did.." replied Princess, Bubbles felt strangely comfortable with Princess. She hugged her knees and replied.

"Blossom, Buttercup and I used to be so close...but ever since crimes in Townsville became less and less until they were only minor robberies and both of them got boyfriends...it's been very different.." Princess chuckled coldly.

"I've never had any friends, so I don't feel your pain.." it was then that Bubbles noticed, out of all the things in the world...no matter how bad she was, how much of a villain she was, Bubbles had **never** seen Princess with a friend at school. She barely even saw her, barely any girl did. It was then that she realized, that ever since kindergarten she had been so much of a social person, having a huge circle, she never noticed poor Princess had never had **anyone**.

"Princess..." she was cut off

"Save the pity party.." mumbled Princess throwing her hair back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a maid walking in.

"Madam Princess, dinner is served.." she said.

"We'll be right there..." she replied. Bubbles got up, followed by Princess, she was surprised to find the huge dining hall empty.

"Father is never here, I'm immune to it..." said Princess as if reading Bubbles mind, dinner was very wonderful, as if cooked by professional chefs, then again Bubbles wouldn't be surprised if there were proffessional chefs. After dinner it was time for Bubbles to leave.

"Princess I had a wonderful time, thank you very much.." Princess nodded smiling, trying to hide the sadness, she would never talk to Bubbles again and they would probably never get together. But Princess was surprised at Bubbles comment before leaving.

"Hey Princess...I was wondering if you..maybe wanna come over to my house...on Wednesday...you know...just...like.." she was cut off by Princess's wild grin.

"Of course I'll be there you dumb, retarded, idiotic optimist!!" she exclaimed, Bubbles was a bit taken aback, should she take it as a compliment? As Bubbles began walking home, she wondered.

_What am I going to tell Blossom and Buttercup..._

She would find out soon enough, she was surprised that she really didn't mind princess that much. She had found...a friend. But what Bubbles didn't know that night as she walked down cherry lane was that, there was yert a friend to be added to their group...

Authors Note:

What do you think? Lame, good, idiotic..what!! The suspense is killing me, anyways I made a story cover as well, it's how I see my characters, do take a look at it if you wish. The link is on my profile. You should be able to guess which picture belongs to which character. I keep looking at it, I don't know why. Anyways review please!


	4. And who can pick you up

**Wow, it's the first time that I'm actually writing an authors note before the story. Anyways, their are a few people I would like to thank before moving on. Well..three people actually. Dracori, Jet Warrior and Charisma. Charisma thank you so much for reviewing first and letting me know that I should go forth with this idea, secondly Jet Warrior, thank you for giving me some criticism and also giving me confidence about this story. Last but most certainly not least is Dracori, now believe it or not, I was very excited when I got a review from you Dracori. I sort of look up to you very much, I mean in the world of writing you seem quite perfect and I was jumping off my chair when I got a review from you! Even to my mom I was like.**

"Mom, you know there is this girl named Dracori on fan fiction and she so cool mom, and she actually reviewed on my story!!"

**Yeah my mom was pretty freaked out about how I was acting but you get the jist of it. Anyways, that was all I had to say also thank you very much for the criticism. I'll try to work with the commas. Yeah Dracori, you have a crazed fan girl, deal with it..  
**

--

Bubbles had tears streaming down her face, her eyes red and puffy as she glared towards her sisters.

"She is coming over and that is final!" muttered Bubbles before slamming the room's door and rushing out the main door. It was raining very hard, loud sounds of thunder could be over heard, but she didn't care. The normal Bubbles would care, the normal Bubbles would be hiding in the closet at home with octi clutched tightly in her arm. But right now Bubbles was not at all feeling "normal." Her feet made splotching noises as she walked down the street, finally finding a bench she sat down. Her mind was bulging as she remembered the events that had occurred earlier that day.

_"You what?!" exclaimed Buttercup as I informed her about the plan with Princess._

_"I invited her over Buttercup...she's not that bad.." replied Bubbles._

_"Bubbles! This is Princess we are talking about! The spoiled, wanna be Power Puff girl. Don't you remember how she tried to make friends with us when we were little, just like she is now. But it was all a trick!!" said Blossom_

_"Your stupid boyfriend and friends come over all the time, I never complained!" muttered Bubbles, beginning to get a bit heated up._

_"It's different with them!" yelled Buttercup_

_"Just because you never have time for me doesn't mean that I can't make other friends!" tears began coming out from her eyes and before any of her sisters could say another word, she cut in._

_"She is coming over and that is final!"_

Bubbles wiped away her tears, looking down at her feet. Yet what she didn't know on that rainy day as she sat on the bench of Polario park, was the fact that someone was watching her. Someone was watching her every single move..

--

Soon the big day came, Bubbles bit her lip nervously, her bag hung around her back. Would Princess ditch her? Would Princess leave Bubbles house the moment she arrived? Would Princess make fun of her? Soon Princess was in view as she waved over. Bubbles grinned.

"So where is the car?" asked Princess as she came over besides Bubbles.

"Oh there is no car...we walk.." replied Bubbles

"So there's not even a B.M.W?" asked princess, as if Bubbles should at least have a B.M.W there.

"No...Princess the house is only a ten minute walk away...we can talk as we walk!" she said smiling. And so their walk began.

"So the boy you were talking about yesterday...what's his name?" asked Princess with interest.

"B..Butch right Butch.."

Princess who had been swallowing a cookie suddenly chocked and her eyes widened. She began coughing badly as if about to die any minute. As Bubbles finally helped her out of it. Princess looked over at Bubbles bewildered.

"Bubbles! Don't you remember, Butch?!" exclaimed Princess

"Well I just told you that it's the name of the boy who's locker is.." but she was cut of as Princess slapped her own fore head.

"Bubbles! The Rowdy Ruffs, back when you were little?! Don't you remember, three little boys, your counterparts! Boomet, bricket and Butch!" informed Princess

It was then that it hit Bubbles. Of course! That was why the boy seemed so familiar! The bad aura that he gave out, this was why it was so familiar! She hadn't seen them since that event. Since the time when they were little and she had pretended to be Boomer for a day, and eaten a bug...ugh..just the memory of it. How could she have forgotten? But...they were back? The boys..had disappeared ever since then...she had never once seen any of them in school. But now...Butch was...in her school, with a locker besides her's! Alright calm down Bubbles.. suddenly she erupted laughing. Princess cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Bubbles.

"You called the boys Bricket and Boomet! They were Brick and Boomer silly.." she said and Princess rolled her eyes

"Whatever.." she muttered, and soon they were in front of Bubbles house. Blossom and Buttercup probably would not be there, considering the fact they were completely against Princess coming in the first place. But her sweet father was there to greet them at the door. It had hurt him how both of his girls had grown up and barely had time to even chat with him, but Bubbles he cherished because she refused to let go of him.

"Hi Professor! I brought a friend over!" exclaimed Bubbles, the professor gave a friendly smile.

"Come in Princess.." he said as Princess stepped into the house and gave a small smile. Bubbles began heading to her room and Princess followed.

"Your room is quite.." but Bubbles cut in before Princess could continue.

"I know Princess, to you, it's probably quite small, but.."

"It's very cozy. It has a strange warmth..." muttered Princess sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks.." mumbled Bubbles looking over at Princess and grinning.

"So what are you going to do about the Rowdy Ruff?" asked Princess

"Well I'm going to tell Blossom and Buttercup of course!" she exclaimed

"Just what I expected.." said Princess in a bored tone

"What to do you mean?" asked Bubbles a bit annoyed

"You're a goodie two shoes Bubbles, you always depend on your sisters and tell everything to them..." said Princess bluntly

"I do not!" exclaimed Bubbles

"Oh yeah, name one time when you didn't.." demanded Princess, Bubbles was silent.

"Well fine I won't tell them! Just you see! I'll deal with him on my own!"

Princess smirked and gazed at her watch, it was almost time for her to go. She had a fun time, surprisingly, this walking thing was interesting. A new experience. Bubbles too noticed that she had fun with Princess. She decided to meet up often with Princess at school as well. It was the least she could do...


	5. When you feeling like you suck?

**Alright, once more thank you to all the reviewers and even to the people who are simply reading. I'm loving the feedback, yet have no clue what exactly I'm going to write, anyways I guess things are going to start flowing on their own. **

--

"Well what did you discover?" asked the cold voice.

"Is that all you have to say? I'm freaking undercover in high school, and who the hell am I spying on? The most annoying and fucking optimist power puff their is! I mean honestly Brick, you try testing your damn patience with her!" exclaimed Butch.

"Now now Butch, you know it's all for the groups good..." replied Brick, his red eyes in their usual position, whenever anyone looked at Brick it seemed as though he was always thinking. Thinking and observing seemed to be his motto.

"Our group? Brick people forgot about us! We disappeared 11 years ago never to return! I mean my locker was besides her's, I told her my name yet she still didn't remember me! I say just fight with them for the glory!" he said

"Always brawn and no brains is why you usually fail, period." replied Brick

"Yeah well at least I'm not like the playboy! Where is pretty boy today anyways?" asked Butch

"Oh the usual..."

--

_Boy walkin' the spot he's so fresh and_

_He got what he needs to impress and_

_Just look at the way that he's dressin' _

_Ain't no question chicks like "ohh.."_

The music playing at the night club was exactly the right one to describe Boomer Jojo. He was a play boy, he was the literal meaning of the magazine play boy. If that makes sense, he had charm. One thing any guy would die for, yet he had no feelings. He was not mushy gushy, he never felt guilt and although he never showed it, Boomer was very tricky. He never sweeped a girl off her feet. What do you expect? He was a villain for pete's sake! But of course, like every guy in the world he had those nights where he wanted a girl in bed. For him those nights seemed to be every single night of the week.

Up front his dirty blond hair was spiked, the smell of cologne escaped from his body. But before he could charm a girl, his phone rang. Feeling very annoyed he picked it up.

"Hello this is Boomer how may I..." but he was cut off by the sound of a very angry brother.

"No you may not help me, Boomer get your ass back to the house!" exclaimed Butch over the phone, Boomer sighed, as he kissed a girl on her neck.

"I'm sorry darling slut of mine, but I'll call you later.." he mumbled and began stepping out of the club, as he did so he wondered.

_Who the hell was that girl anyways..._

--

"What?!" exclaimed Boomer and continued

"I'm so not going to this "high school" thing... Butch is there right? Why do you expect for me to.." but he was cut off from his ranting about how it was so unfair that he always had to do what he was told and blah blah blah.

"Boomer! Believe it or not you are the one who has been most spoiled in our group! I know you keep reading those lame stories to us from the web, where you are always the one who gets tortured by us but it's not true. So stop believing it! Look at me and Butch, we haven't been laid in what seems like forever but you! You go out and get laid every freaking night of your life! So put a cork in it and do as you're told." Brick said scolding Boomer, who frowned and crossed his arms. Butch simply smirked.

"Alright guys...now here's how it's going to work..."

--

"I'm going to prove you wrong, I'm not a goody two shoes,I'm going to confront Butch Jojo!" exclaimed Bubbles with enthusiasm. Princess swallowed the last bite of her cookie.

"Oh yes of course, and I'll be there with you, to watch you get beat to pulp and be the laughing stock of the school. Need I remind you that Butch is the toughest of the group?" she asked.

The color on Bubbles face instantly drained and through gritted teeth she replied.

"Well thank you very much for informing me of that princess.."

"No problem...we're almost at the school get ready..." she mumbled as the limousine stopped. Bubbles took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car.

"God you got that tip from a cheap yoga dvd! How stupid.." said Princess, Bubbles rolled her eyes trying to keep calm as she began stepping into the school.

"Why did I come in your limousine again?" asked Bubbles

"Because, I forgot my watch at your pathetic house and couldn't just leave the poor thing to rot their, hence I came back and taking pity on your poor soul, I decided to give you a ride.." she replied, it was the excuse she had been planning all morning and was glad as it finally came to use.

"Gee, how kind of you..." muttered Bubbles, she had never been so annoyed to the core that she actually used sarcasm. But then again this was Princess we were talking about. Princess would be able to annoy the world's calmest person in a matter of seconds.

Bubbles looked down upon her feet, once more taking a deep breath as she approached the locker. Princess followed behind her munching on an apple. Butch had his usual bored look on his face as he grabbed his books.

"H..hi Butch.." said Bubbles stuttering. Butch looked up at her with amusement.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I...I know that you're a Rowdy Ruff and that you have something planned behind your back and that I mean I'm not being mean, being mean is actually a different thing..I mean..what I don't mean is that I didn't plan to be mean and being mean is..but mean.." she was cut off from her rambling, Butch's eyes narrowed as he headed off to class without another word.

"Well that went well..." muttered Bubbles to herself, Princess snorted.

"Come on slow poke..time for class.." said Princess and Bubbles followed...not knowing just what was awaiting her in class.

--

_Notes...princess insulting me..notes...princess insulting me..notes..new boy? _

Bubbles finally looked up from her empty notebook as Princess stopped insulting her and paid attention as well. At the very front of the room, the biology teacher stood up making an announcement about a new transfer student.

Into the class walked a very cute and charming boy with dirty blond hair, he was wearing cargos and a hoodie along with runners. His eyes were icy Blue, and Bubbles instantly felt shocked as he suddenly looked at her right in the eye. Yet moving aside from his charm and good looks Bubbles got a bad vibe...something about him was familiar. His hair and eyes...something that made her think...

"Alright class, I would like for all of you to welcome this new student, his name is Boomer Jojo...and he'll be joining us from today..."

Princess's eyes opened widely, she was glad not to be chewing on something or she would have choked like last time, yet the look on Bubbles face was the most shocked one that existed.

Her blue eyes that were already large as it was, widened, her jaw fell open and she dropped her pen.

"Alright let's all welcome..Boomer..Boomer Jojo.."


	6. Who knows what you're thinking

**Alright thanks for the one review I got guys...I'll look on the bright side this time and think that at least I got a review. Thankies Dracori for being the only one who reviewed, this chapter is quite long and please give some more feedback this time guys. I'm not just writing this story for the air to read. **

"What!" exclaimed Boomer, standing next to his brother's locker, Butch was surprisingly calm.

"You said she didn't know! What the hell!" he yelled, Butch gulped down the last bite of his apple tart and looked at Boomer straight in the eye.

"I said I thought she didn't know...and she didn't, unfortunately you seem to have bad luck because she remembered on the exact day you arrived, hence you cannot possible expect it of me to do anything.." he said.

"And please...need I remind you that this is a school, don't scream your fucking guts out...literally.." he mumbled. Boomer frowned.

"Well you shouldn't be talking.." he muttered.

"Whatever...don't skip class again, it makes us look suspicious and the bell has rang, so do regain your posture...also...you better not try it with any girl here..." he said.

"What ever could you be talking about..?" whispered Boomer, trying to look innocent. Butch simply glared at him and began following him to the cafeteria.

Boomer was walking, as he always did and what happened next, he believed was not his fault at all. It was the dumb ass who couldn't see where she was walking. As Boomer continued walking someone bumped into him, making him fall down. The person immediately began rambling, even before Boomer could open his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..I mean I did..I mean I didn't I mean..i can't possible ..I mean I just..I'm sorry and I how.."

"Would you shut your trap!" he exclaimed, finally looking over at the sorry blond that stood before him biting her lip.

"You...look familiar..." he muttered looking over at her blond hair and blue eyes. He was dazed due to the fall until he finally remembered that this was his arch enemy, he got up of the floor and looked at her with a cold expression.

"Fucking blind person.." he mumbled.

"Colorful vocabulary much?" replied Bubbles instantly offended.

"Yeah you got a problem with it Bubbles..?" he asked.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed.

"Well too bad!" he replied

"Fine!" Bubbles said

"Yeah.."Boomer replied once more

"Boo.." said Bubbles

"Tee.." exclaimed Boomer idiotically.

"Be that way!"Bubbles said

"Fine.." Boomers reply came.

"Yeah.." ended Bubbles.

Princess who had been standing next to Butch watched amazed.

"Wow.." said Butch...

"That was the lamest..fight...Bubbles.." Butch finished Princess's sentence.

"Boomer has ever gotten into.."

Suddenly both of the lame fighters yelled at the same time.

"Princess it's time to go!" exclaimed Bubbles crossing her arms.

"Move your ass Butch.." said Boomer and both headed in different directions. Neither of them made a good first impression.

--

"I'm Mojo Jojo!! And my sons shall bring me back into the world of villi nary! For I am Mojo Jojo!! Bwaha.." but before the chimp hiding in the volcano's building could say another word he was cut off.

"Hey pops...you trying to invent another weird machine or something..remember what happened last time?" asked Brick moving across the black sofas and towards his father.

"Silence! That was a stupid mind reading machine! So what if it gave you migraines for four days? Are you trying to question me, Mojo Jojo?" he exclaimed.

"Oh no of course not..how could I ever do such a thing.." he muttered rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Enough! Tell me...do you have any news...any good news...about your lame plan?" asked Mojo.

"No..not yet...except for the fact that I sent Boomer into the battle field.." he said, bouncing a ball against the wall.

"You tell me...where is the devil?" asked Brick but before he could say another word the mechanical metal doors opened with a "swish" and out came a red demon.

"Hi...did somebody miss me?" asked the voice that was girly at first but soon turned into that of a scary male...

--

Bubbles had been huffing through the whole day, not at all like her and Princess just watched amazed. She looked over at Bubbles and finally at the end of the day Princess said.

"Bubbles...you are not like you..I mean you don't usually get this worked up over a stupid argument, you're usually little miss sunshine.." said Princess, standing besides her somewhat friends locker.

"I know but I have tons of stress that I'm dealing with here Princess, firstly I have two Rowdy Ruffs in my school, and I have both of them in one of my classes. Secondly I already got in an argument with one of them when my main strategy was to try and make peace. And Thirdly I can't tell anyone!!" she exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon..can't deal with a little stress...and I thought you were a Power Puff.." muttered Princess in a somewhat mocking tone.

"I just...you're right..I've always felt like the little baby of the group who's been behind in everything. Even now I'm behind, I mean look at Blossom and Buttercup, both of them are already dating where as I...I haven't even kissed a boy.." she said pouting a bit to herself.

"Tough life.." said Princess sarcastically as she snorted a bit and then continued.

"But you're wrong apart the kiss part, remember the last time the Rowdy Ruff's showed up, back when you were around 6 and you kissed Boomer on the cheek.." she said, Bubbles slammed the locked and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah a puppy dog kiss to make my arch enemy poof into space..but it's different now.." she whispered as they headed outside and over to Princess's limo.

"Oh whatever, you worry about the most stupid things.." said Princess as she began sitting in her car.

"I...I suppose you're right.." replied Bubbles following her. The air conditioned car began moving.

"And...please tell me again..why in the world I'm going to the beach with you?" asked Bubbles looking out the window.

"Because...oh don't ask for an excuse just shut up and wait.." said Princess, Bubbles shrugged.

"As you say.."

--

"And..we're following them...why?" asked Boomer.

"Because...we are supposed to.." replied Butch simply as he put the pedal down and began driving.

"You know what I mean when I ask why!" exclaimed Boomer, but before he could yet again start his dramatic ranting about how he was always left out and never told anything Butch cut him off.

"Look bro...I was told by Brick to do so and frankly have no idea just what the hell we are supposed to do at the beach so shut your trap and sit quietly...I don't want us to look suspicious, I want us to blend in with the rest of the cars.." he muttered. Boomer snorted at this comment.

"Yeah we're driving an old almost broken up cheverlotte and you wanna fit in?" he asked.

"Well we ain't that rich you know...it comes with being a villain..." said Butch, his eye straight ahead.

"We really should rob a bank you know...it's just because of that stupid chimp, he tells us not to and since Brick is a kiss up, he follows the stupid chimps orders...which is why we have to as well..correct?" asked Boomer as the sea began coming in view and the loud sound of the waves crashing surrounded them.

"I'm glad you finally got that through your thick head...now shut it and wear your glasses...we have arrived.."


	7. Without you saying anything?

**Alright guys...o.o one review...from Dracori...again. Thanks to Dracori for bothering to review...again...people! God I don't think it's that hard to type a word or two as a review. You can just type "Hi I'm an alien.." I don't care! Honestly,I don't mean to sound like a review slut but I work my butt off on these stories! Even if they still suck..still working my butt off is working my damn butt off! **

Bubbles sighed, letting in the sensation of the sea. She breathed in with satisfaction as she traced her fingers around the linen cloth of her sun dress. She began walking out towards the sea...so close...the feeling of that moment...as the waves crashed along the sea, and crashing of the waves was the only sound that surrounded her, the smell of the sea was the only smell that surrounded her. That moment was simply...

"Bubbles! What the hell are you doing and how cheap is that dress?!" the moment was simply too short.

"Princess would it kill you to be nice once in a while!" exclaimed Bubbles as she crossed her arms and faced Princess. Princess narrowed her eyes, and held her head high as she crossed her arms and replied.

"Yes...it would kill me..now then..come along..let's get something to eat.." and with that Princess began moving forth without looking back once, her head still held high as she positioned her hat properly. She didn't even need to look back once, Bubbles was indeed following, sure she had a frown plastered on her face...but she was still following. Princess couldn't help but smile with satisfaction.

--

Boomer was truly an idiot...to Butch at least, Butch had to explain to him for an hour as to why they were going to have to wear those shades and ugly hats. Obviously to hide their identity, but Boomer was...what some may call...a bit dense. Butch stood besides the walls that surrounded the beach. You had to walk down the sand to reach the beach grounds, if you stood behind the walls and looked down, you could indeed see a perfect view. Butch ran a hand through his jet black hair as he sighed, his emerald green eyes gazed down at the sea. The waves crashing..that was what he was looking at..yep...a lie. What Butch was actually looking towards at that moment was the beautiful and innocent blond that stood there, lost in her own thoughts. He too got a bit lost while looking at her, that was until Boomer's annoying and high pitched whining voice came along.

"Butch! These hats are ugly..." he whined..as usual, Boomer began heading towards Butch, finally reaching the spot behind the wall.

"Shut your trap and wear it!" he exclaimed regaining his posture, as he grabbed the shades and the green fishing hat.

Boomer frowned and followed Butch in silence. They began making their way down to the beach grounds, Butch's pace was brisk, and Boomer stayed equally fast. Bubbles and Princess had moved away from the sea and were heading over to the food court, undercover..how stupid! Boomer thought it was stupid, undercover with the ugly hats and shades, he didn't mind being undercover but he wanted the experience to be something like Charlie's Angels. You know the expensive black suits to make them look sexy! Then again..that brings us back to the fact that Boomer does tend to be a bit..dense.

"So what are we going to eat?!" he asked excitedly as he adjusted the blue fishing hat.

"We're going to eat a large buffet and reveal that we're the rowdy ruffs and invite the girls to eat with us!" exclaimed Butch, sarcasm dripping with every word, he narrowed his eyes and looked at Boomer.

"What do you think we're going to eat?! We're here to spy you dunce!" he exclaimed, shaking his head with annoyance as he headed into the food court. Boomer frowned, crossing his arms as he followed.

--

"An iced Mocha cappuccino...make it quick!" said Princess, as she looked away from the counter snobbishly. The lady at the counter frowned yet she managed to reply through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ma'am.." Bubbles sighed, beginning to get a bit immune to Princess's behavior, she smiled kindly and ordered.

"May I please have some mango juice? Thankyou.." she said, the lady managed to break a smile.

"Right away dear.." she said looking much better, Princess was about to began giving the whole "my daddy is gonna sue you speech.." but thankfully, Bubbles grabbed her hand and dragged her away to a nearby table.

"Princess! Learn to be nicer and kinder..." said Bubbled in a half "I'm your mom" tone. Princess frowned.

"Whatever..I'm so not becoming a goodie two shoes.." she said and continued.

"Anyways..the real reason we're here is..." she was stopped in the middle of her sentence as the lady at the counter called her over to collect their order. This time Bubbles frowned, she had been wondering all day why she was invited to the beach and now the lady calls for the drinks! Princess grabbed the drinks and came back, noticing Bubbles impatience, she took a long sip of the iced cappuccino. Finally when she was done Princess mockingly said..

"Princess! Learn to be nicer and kinder..I'm quoting Bubbles Utonium who is right now trying very hard not to send me death glares..."

Bubbles frowned and rested her head in her hands as she stared down at the mango juice, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Finally she took a sip of it and looked over at Princess as she replied.

"Seriously Princess..why am I here..?" she asked

"Well the most important thing is coming!" exclaimed Princess, pausing to add some mystery. Bubbles immediately let go of her mango juice and leaned in.

"Really what?!" she asked, her eyes sparking with excitement.

"The prom of course!" said Princess with enthusiasm.

Bubbles was still for a minute until she slumped down on the table.

"The prom..the reason we're at the beach which is about 2 hours drive away from the school...is because of prom?!" she exclaimed. Bubbles straightened her posture and looked Princess right in the eyes. Obviously she was still filled with questions. Princess noticed this and continued.

"Well you see..obviously you have no taste in fashion..I mean those home made dresses that you wear aren't that bad but you honestly are so not wearing those..ugh...we need to buy you a high class dress...by one of the finest designers.." she said, Bubbles crossed her arms and frowned.

"OK first of all..why do you care what I wear?!" she exclaimed, obviously offended.

"Well...you've been seen around me..and someone who's been seen around me..wearing a home made prom dress to the prom..is a total no no!" she whispered, in a matter of fact tone. Bubbles shook her head annoyed.

"How do you know that I'm even going to the prom...maybe I decided not to.." she said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Oh please darling, the only thing that can help your status at this point is the prom.." replied Princess, Bubbles looked appalled as she began her speech...

--

Butch and Boomer sat about two tables away from the girls, Butch watched with an annoyed look as Boomer stuffed his face with cupcakes and juice. Butch shook his head...how could this man be his brother? How? It was so not scientifically possible! Oh wait..a crazed chimp had put together socks and ear wax along with a pinch of chemical to make them. So technically...they weren't brothers...were they? He sighed annoyed of the little voice in his head.

It would be hard to hear exactly what the girls were talking about from two tables away but thanks to Mojo Jojo's ear magnifier it was much easier to spy. He just had to put the device in his ear and could clearly hear whatever the girls were talking about.

Boomer jumped up as Butch suddenly got up and put away the ear device.

"Let's go..our work here is done.." he said

"What?! I mean I'm not even done with the cupcakes and..how is our work done..I thought we were spying.." he muttered, scratching his head.

"Yes we were and I heard what I needed to hear..now let's go.." mumbled Butch, grabbing Boomer's arm and dragging him to the car even before he could start whining.


	8. I do, I do

**One review, one review, let's make it a song, oh review, one review! OK now that I'm done acting like a jobless song writer, I shall announce that from this day forth I shall no longer pout about reviews! Pah!! Still...karma is following you... **

She hugged her knees while she was sitting on the bed, wondering why things were going the way they were. She felt powerless...considering the fact that her prom was being organized by Princess completely. Which also meant that she had to go on those annoying shopping sprees, it wasn't the fact that she minded shopping but Bubbles was beginning to feel uncomfortable about Princess using her own money...also because of the shopping, Bubbles barely had time for her own art, and art was something that was very close to Bubbles. She sighed, thinking about the thing that was the most depressing of all. It was the fact that she would have to be the peace maker at the fight tomorrow. Both Blossom and Princess had wanted to get Bubbles ready on the night of the prom. So they had all agreed that both Princess and Blossom would be in charge of her make up, jewelery etc. Obviously...Princess and Blossom do not get along...hence the peace maker.

She sighed, plastering a smile on her face..bright side, yep there had to be some bright side to all of this. Definitely, she felt as though something had changed ever since Princess had entered her life. Bubbles rested her head in her hands as she gazed at the mirror. Could she really transform? Bubbles frowned remembering Princess's comments about her home made dresses. Bubbles thought her bunny rabbit dress was cute! But then again, last year everyone had laughed at her bunny rabbit costume and she had left 5 minutes after the prom started. Not this year!

Bubbles smiled, thinking about how lucky Buttercup and Mitch were. They weren't even going to the prom, they had their normal routine every year, instead of going to the prom they would go having a boxing fight with each other. Not a real fight, but just fighting together for fun. Last year they had fought in karate manner. Bubbles laughed and shook her head.

Of course with Blossom it was completely different. Prom was the most important thing to her, she was the head of the committee that was organizing the whole prom. Poor Dan, before the prom she always kept on giving him the same lecture about the tuxedo. It must be sort of gentle man-ish, but at the same time he had to look a bit of a bad boy but he must also have this pinch of angel-ness. According to Blossom at least, there was a lot more Blossom told him to act like, but...Bubbles barely ever listened.

Somehow both of her sisters had fit in perfectly in some sort of a category, they were both happy. But..what about Bubbles? Exactly where did she fit in? Bubbles shook her head. No time for these negative thoughts..she got off the bed and went up to the chestnut wood dresser. Bubbles traced her slim and gentle fingers around the dresser as a smile lit up on her face for an unknown reason. She had this feeling that this year..something would be different.

What she didn't know was that it would be different..but in a bad way...

--

"Hell no!" exclaimed Butch glaring at Brick, he was standing in a fighting position, ready to blow his brother's head off any minute. Sure Brick was smart but at that moment Butch did not think this was smart at all! This was cruel, harassment and the worst thing that could happen to him.

"I'm not...**not** wearing that..that...inhuman thing!" he yelled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Don't be a kid..." said Brick bluntly, as he walked up to Butch and put the tuxedo right in front of his brother's face.

"Listen! We don't want them to know about the attack...but they're smart...they know you and Boomer are in the school and if you wear a normal tuxedo, and act normal at the prom for about 20 minutes, they'll probably go off on their own and we'll get it ready." he explained, surprisingly calm..again..this had been going on for quite a few days. Brick, calm? So not right. Butch arched an eyebrow.He let out a sigh and looked Brick straight in the eye, his face filled with bitterness.

"Fine but I know something is going on here...I ain't dumb..I'll play along for now.." he said and continued.

"You lazy bums, couldn't any of you fix the leaky top last week?!" he exclaimed, slamming the door as he left. Brick smirked, putting his hand around his cheeks.

"That's what we have you for!" he yelled.

--

**Next evening**

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Guys stop it! How's about blue?" asked Bubbles looking over at Blossom and Princess hopefully as she bit her lower lip. Princess got a hold of the baby blue necklace and observed it carefully. She shrugged.

"Hm..I suppose.." she mumbled, but before she could continue, Blossom had snatched the necklace from her hand. She did the exact same thing, observing the necklace carefully. Bubbles sighed, she never thought that such fuss could be made over a necklace!

"I approve.." said Blossom, gently putting the necklace down on the table. Both Blossom and Princess gave each other a glare, it seemed as though it was thirty minutes before they actually looked away, in reality it was simply two minutes.

"Alright, Bubbles get up and let me...I mean us have a look at you.." exclaimed Princess, sneering at the last part of her sentence. As Bubbles got up..both of them were amazed. Was this Cinderella or sleeping beauty?

There stood Bubbles, wearing a knee length baby blue dress with pink sparkles, the dress was puffy from the bottom. Her blue eyes were filled with brightness, and her blond hair and wavy hair went down a bit below her shoulders. Her lips were filled with a natural shine, and a blue shade, the color of the ocean was on top of her eye lids. Her cheeks a natural shade of cherry blossom pink. And the work of the eye pencil was flawless under her eyes.

"W..well?" she asked, like they did in every movie, it was funny how much the scene resembled those movies where a girl has a total make over. The girl always stammers and asks "well?" and Bubbles had did it without it being on purpose!

Blossom couldn't help but gape, her innocent 5 year old brained sister was standing before her looking gorgeous! Princess couldn't help but be the same as Blossom. Finally they both regained posture, Bubbles began walking out in her baby blue strapped sandles. Blossom and Princess followed behind, feeling very proud of their work. Bubbles began making her way down the stairs and her Professor smiled knowingly.

After the usual picture tradition Blossom, Princess and Bubbles were out the door and off to the school grounds.

--

_This is why it was a bad idea, now I have them stupid girls with cooties staring at me! God..stupid tuxedo...can't wait to change...it'll all be worth it tonight. I'm gonna get revenge from them for ruining our whole life! _

Butch looked at the center of the gym, Boomer was already the center of attention but so was Butch. Apparently the girls liked the bad boy look, there was only one problem. It was not a bad boy **look**, it was who he was. He sighed, Buttercup wouldn't be here...that meant he wouldn't have as much fun...but still..he'd make with what he had. Butch growled in a low voice, the gym was loud and noisy, a flash of tons of lights. The DJ up top playing stupid songs. How the hell was this a big night? How the hell did people come to like this?

His conclusion..people were maniacs with no brains.

Butch's gaze suddenly shifted to the main door as three girls walked in. All of them looked pretty good, but the one that caught his eye was the dazed one in the middle. She was biting her lower lip and her large blue eyes were looking around, as though she'd never seen something like this before. It took Butch a minute until he finally he understood, this was no girl! It was Bubbles!

His emerald green eyes widened for a minute, but Butch was quick to regain posture. he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. No it wasn't the time to think like this. Butch couldn't help it as he took one last glance at her...big mistake.

For at that moment, her large blue eyes met with his emerald ones for exactly five seconds. Just then the song track changed and he tore his gaze away. He had an hour before he broke her fairytale. He sighed wandering.

_**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**_

_**Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away**_

--

Bubbles sighed, loving the moment, the lights glimmered, everyone had smiles on their faces. It seemed as though there was a little story hidden behind every smile. She grinned and looked around, suddenly her own eyes met with emerald ones for who knew how long. All Bubbles knew was that it was too long! She was glad when he looked away and sighed with relief. She walked forward to the center of the gym, she had as expected lost Blossom and Princess.

"Hey you! Dance with me?" said a familiar voice, Bubbles turned around and crossed her arms as she looked into blue eyes.

"You! The man with the terrible manners! Now you ask me to dance?!" she exclaimed, horrified by how bold Boomer was. But before she could move a single muscle, his arms encircled around her waist and he began moving.

"Just shut up and dance..." he whispered, a smirk crossed his face. She gaped, which was followed by a frown. But Bubbles did nothing and helplessly danced.

"I'm so going to give you a boo boo once this song is over!" she said through gritted teeth, this caused Boomer's smirk to widened, it was soon followed by a laugh.

"A girl who still uses the word boo boo is going to hurt me? Ha!" he exclaimed as he swirled her around.

Finally, after what seemed to Bubbles like forever, the song track got changed and she let go of Boomer. Without a single word she walked away and as soon as she left a pack of girls were emerging towards Boomer. Boomer smirked as he was surrounded by the girls.

"No...I want the one who's hard to get.." he whispered

--

The sky was filled with stars, the night beautiful. She wondered why people were cooped up in the gym when they could be out here...enjoying the amazing view on the roof top. The cold chilly air went against her cheeks as she let out a breath. Bubbles sat down on the roof top, hugging her knees as she did so. So..maybe the prom wasn't exactly for her, but she loved this. It was wonderful, the simple sensation of the moment was hard to describe as her blonde hair wavered in the air a bit. She rested her head on her knees as well. Bubbles let out a sigh, sometimes it was sort of nice to be left alone.

She smiled...then all of a sudden sounds of steps could be heard...and the moment she turned...let's just say she got a black eye that night...


	9. Haven't you heard? I'm supergirl

**Sweet 13! I'm 13, and now officially eligible to have an account on fanfiction, XD Don't report meh..I just love this feeling...I'm a teen!  
**

"It's your fault!!" yelled both the girls at the exact same time, obviously both red heads were quite stubborn.

Princess's eyes were narrowed and filled with rage as her hands curled and turned into fists, the rest of the gym to her was invisible. Blossom was not any better, it was after all her sister who had gone missing.

"You should've known that there's danger in here today but no..! I mean we should have been more organized and.." but Blossom was cut off from the ranting.

"Me..oh puh-lease! You and I both knew the rowdy's were her but no..."

"Alright Princess..." said Blossom as she crossed her arms and straightened her position. She continued.

"Let's stop with the ranting...Bubbles is somewhere and we need to find her...let's start with the second floor and climb all the way to ten. We need to search every floor...don't tell Bubbles you told me about the rowdy's alright?"

Princess nodded as she regained posture, taking out a tiny mirror she fixed her hair, and broke into a satisfied smile. Blossom slapped her head with an annoyed frown and began moving towards the door.

"Well come on!" she exclaimed looking back at Princess.

"Well let me get my new cellphone that daddy gifted me!!" she said showing off as she followed slowly. Blossom huffed, it was going to be a** long** night...

--

"Wh..what do you want?" asked the innocent blond, stammering at almost every word. A smirk crossed the face of the emerald eyed boy.

"What I want darling.." he said as he came closer to her and lifted her chin, she was looking directly into the terrifying green eyes. He continued.

"Is the sweet taste of revenge" he whispered, a chill ran down her spine as she tried not to cry, Bubbles hadn't been hit like this in a long time. It had been a habit when she was small but now..now..out of nowhere. She took in a deep breath and got up, glaring at him straight in the eye. Her blue eyes narrowed...this feeling...the emptiness had been filled.

"If you think I'm weak then you're wrong!" she exclaimed in a whisper. The music from downstairs was so loud that it could be heard all the way at the top.

_**Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock**_

Butch ran straight into her, almost punching her straight in the stomach. Luckily Bubbles was still a bit in habit and quickly in a flash of blue light she flew up. It didn't even take a second until Butch was also in the sky glaring at her. She ran straight into him, aiming for his eye but it seemed he was more in practice then her. Well she _was_ fighting with the toughest counterpart. And then with a flash of light he was behind her and had twisted her right arm around her back. Bubbles winced in pain.

"Need better self defense weakling!" he whispered into her ear. He didn't move, apparently enjoying the feeling of the pain he was giving her. Bubbles...had forgotten all the powers..this excruciating pain...she bit her lower lip.

"This is exactly how me and my brothers felt when left alone in a volcano with a crazed chimp...you don't know how it feels to be kicked out, to have people look over at you with disgust! You have been living like royalties where as no one even bothered to think of what happened to the little boys who were exactly as young as you and were starving! No one even bothered! You don't know how it feels!" he exclaimed pulling harder as tear drops began dripping from her eyes.

She did know the pain..she knew how it felt to be abandoned. He thought he had all the pain, he thought..that he was the only one who suffered?! At that moment a powerful feeling went through her and before she knew it. The sound of the music could no longer be heard...the only deafening sound was a loud high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" she yelled, it was much longer, high pitched and the sound went all through the city. Even Butch was so in shock that he suddenly let go of her hand. She glared over at him straight in the eye. Bubbles put her face right up to his.

"You think that you're the only one who suffered?! Ever since crimes stopped happening in Townsville I lost my two best friends! You don't know how that feels!" she exclaimed, sending a punch filled with hate right into his chest. Butch didn't wait a single second, punching her right in the face. Bubbles didn't even have time to move. She glared at him.

"Stop right there! You ain't no good, hitting a girl are ya?!" exclaimed a familiar voice that Bubbles hadn't heard for quite a few days. With that an angry brunette smacked Butch right in the face. Butch of course dodged, he smirked as he flew off in a flash of green light.

Bubbles slumped to the ground, exhausted. But she could have sworn that she heard him say,

"See you later little ray of sunshine..."

Bubbles hair was wet due to the rain, as her gentle hands traced onto the ground. Buttercup walked up to her, her eyes filled with confusion as she kneeled down.

"Bubbles..." but before she could say a single word, Bubbles broke into a batch of tears. Everything had gone wrong!!

--

Buttercup sighed, her green eyes narrowed as she looked besides her at Mitch, his head was rested in his hands as he looked back at her. Thunder was striking, Blossom was in the middle of the room, walking back and forth, wearing Einstein pajamas.

Princess was staying the night and was changed into a royal pair of pajama, her legs crossed as she kept her gaze steady on the chestnut wood table in the middle of the lounge, as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

"Alright what's happened tonight..." started Blossom, trying very hard to pick her words carefully as she continued.

"Should not leave the walls of this house..."

Princess finally tore her gaze from the table.

"Obvious isn't it?! That girl has been almost literally mashed to death and you guys are...ugh!" she exclaimed, obviously worried about Bubbles. So worried that she couldn't even hide it.

"How the hell could you leave her alone on her first prom?!" she yelled glaring at Blossom.

"Well I have a life!" replied Blossom instantly defending herself

"Yeah when was the last time to spent time with her?!"

"Enough!" yelled Buttercup getting up off her chair as she looked at both the red heads.

"It was both your faults! I leave for one night and this happens!" she said stuffing her hands into her pockets as she huffed.

"Look...I know it's been a freaking tough night and but I ain't inviting no one to dinner...all we know is that those rowdy's are back in town...again..this time with a mission..and Bubbles seems to be the target.." she said taking over Blossom's position as she walked around the room, Blossom sat besides Princess.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Mitch finally speaking up.

"I don't know..." replied Buttercup looking helplessly over at Blossom and Princess.

"I don't know..."

--

Her eyes opened but she instantly closed them due to the brightness of the room. The girl couldn't help it as a groan emerged from her mouth. She slowly began opening her large blue eyes, trying to recognize the surroundings of the room. She soon realized it was her own and began stumbling out of bed. Her eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of the Chester to balance herself. In front of the mirror...her right eye had a huge purple mark around it.

"No.." she moaned as she remembered, Bubbles sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat letting her thoughts take over. She didn't feel mad...or sad...she felt that this emptiness had been filled...fully. But he was an enemy right? So..why had he helped her...why was she..

Bubbles sighed as she walked out onto the balcony for fresh air. Bubbles gazed out at the starry sky. Her gaze suddenly shifted to the ground. Something shiny..she bent down and picked it up. Her eyes widened..it was a silver bracelet with elegant blue stones engraved on it. How did that get there...? On the back were some words carved in gold..

"Pocket full of sunshine..." she whispered to herself, it was what was engraved in the back. She smiled over at it and clutched it tightly in her hand. It made her feel better.

Her smile instantly vanished as she saw a flash of green light in the sky. She ran back inside her room, closing the windows quickly as she drew the curtains and sat on her bed. Bubbles pulled the covers up and hugged her knees.

"Things are going to be different.." she whispered to herself.

And they were...


	10. And you don't wanna mess with me

**Alright thanks for all the feedback guys! I'm trying to keep it as in character as I can possibly manage, but you know it's getting a bit hard to write romance with that TT I guess that was a bit of a spoiler. Yes! This story is going to have romance because I can't write a story without it, but this is also a friendship story or rather mainly a friendship story. So not all chapters are going to be filled with fluffy fluff! Princess is one of the main characters!**

His jet black hair was dripping with cold rain water, the door shut and locked. He gazed blankly ahead at the wall in front of him, he was slumped down on the cold and unwelcoming floor. Who would've thought that a wall could be this interesting? But then again no one though man could go to moon either, and no one thought that telephones could be invented. But people did that didn't they? One thing that haunted his mind though was...no one thought that the cold and tough Butch Jojo could **ever** have any feelings. And people definitely didn't even consider that he might ever feel guilty. Nope it was like saying pigs could fly. He was a rowdy ruff!

But tonight he'd successfully done just that, proved that he was no more a man then Boomer was. And Boomer was not a man! Far from it. He had felt guilty but not only that, he hadn't been able to control his desperate need to get rid of the guilt hence he'd done something forbidden. Butch groaned with pain, as weak as Bubbles may have seemed to some, her scream was enough to give an ear ache, her punches were no better. He got off the floor using the wall as support, he chuckled. If it were Boomer he would be crying right now, but for Butch this punch was nothing. He'd been in practice after all.

As he roughly took of his white muscle shirt, he couldn't help but wonder how Bubbles had transformed tonight. How the hell did she look so attractive...and why the hell was he thinking this? Butch shook his head and opened the rusty brown closet as he grabbed a orange hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. He wondered though, as far as he could recall Bubbles had seemed happy...happy to fight him. Why? Shouldn't the normal reaction be madness for ruining her perfect prom night and her perfect life. He was aiming to make them mad and take revenge...but he felt that somehow he'd helped.

"Shit!" he exclaimed punching the wall as he headed into the washroom. He'd helped her! Now he saw it clearly, she'd been waiting for villains to show up all this time. She **_wanted_** to fight.

Other then all these things though he wondered...would she like it? Well he thought it was her color but...oh what the hell!

"What the fuck! Shit man! Shit!" he exclaimed once more groaning as he slammed his head into the wall. He needed to get back to himself. He was here for one thing and that was simply revenge. Focus...yes **focus**, no time for immature feelings. He wasn't one of those stupid teenage boys.

Little did he know that night that things were going to **_change_** around here...

--

She sighed and once more, the pattern continued like domino's. Bubbles angrily shot up.

"Can you stop sulking?!" she exclaimed slapping her head annoyed. Buttercup instantly responded as she glared at Bubbles.

"Well you started it..." she said, Bubbles couldn't help but groan as she once more slumped in her seat. Once more she sighed and once more the pattern continued until Blossom finally intervened.

"Alright guys we have two questions here. What are we going to do about the rowdys. Secondly why is Princess helping us?" she crossed her arms across her chest and glared over at Princess as she said the last sentence.

Princess huffed.

"Well fine! I'll leave you little ...how dare you disrespect me! Me of all people! Don't you know I'm above you?! I ought to.." but Princess's ranting was cut off as Bubbles stepped between the two angry red heads.

"Alright you guys...let's not fight alright? Blossom I'm sure that deep, deep, deep and **very** deep inside Princess is a nice person! And Princess please try to be less snobbish alright?"

Before any of the girls could say a word Bubbles was off to her room, she suddenly stopped halfway as she felt the pain through her almost broken rib cage strike again. Bubbles bit her lip and walked off. Sure enough as soon as the door behind her slammed, she had broken into tears.

"It's all your fault stupid Butch! All yours! Why did you have to show up?!" she exclaimed hugging her knees. Was this really happening? No one ever thought that Bubbles of all people might ever be depressed. Sure she cried for two seconds every once in a while but that was that. She'd been feeling this strange emptiness since last night. Not to mention that the pain from her rib cage was killing her. Also having to be the peace maker did not help.

She sighed as she looked over at the bracelet. It was the only thing that made her happy, she wondered how of all places it had ended up on her balcony. And how the stones on it were her favorite color? She sighed and gazed at her bed.

"Hey boys are you ready for the shock? Living proof that girl can rock, spread the news 'round every single block. This girl can rock.." she couldn't help but hum the song from last night. It was soothing. Well it was the track from when she had gotten a black eye but still...she liked it. It made her feel independent. Not to mention she loved singing.

"Girl can rock? My foot!" exclaimed a much too familiar voice. Bubbles shot up with surprise, and a bitter surge of pain went through her rib cage. She groaned as she held onto her stomach and looked ahead to see a smirk on the face of an emerald eyed boy.

"You get out of my house! Please..and thankyou.." said Bubbles as she pointed over at him.

"You still have that stupid octopus?!" exclaimed Butch as he chuckled, completely ignoring Bubbles.

Bubbles frowned, completely annoyed. She couldn't really do much because of her rib cage except for glaring at him and rambling. Rambling which he would most probably ignore.

"Butch what do you want? I'm not in fighting shape right now so get out!! Now!! This moment _**please**_!" she exclaimed.

He crossed his arms over his chest. Butch then took around five minutes observing her. His eyes widened as he looked at hand which held the bracelet. Butch quickly regained his posture then looked over at her black eye with interest.

"I thought your eyes were blue.." he said scratching his head.

"Well **Einstein** you did give me a black eye last night!" she whispered under her breath, surprised at how much she sounded like Blossom.

"Whatever...I'm here for just one reason.." he muttered as he got closer to her.

"Listen please no fighting right now, don't you guys show up like two or three weeks later to fight?" but he ignored her as he swiftly grabbed her hand and snatched the bracelet.

"Hey! That's mind I like it! Leave it here! If you take that..it's important!!" she exclaimed.

Butch arched an eyebrow as he played with the bracelet in his hands.

"Important eh? Do you like it that much?" he asked, his tone suddenly very different.

"Well yes!" said Bubbles. Butch smirked.

"Fine first say thank you.." he said. Bubbles eyes widened as she pointed at her black eye.

"After all of this why would I thank you?!" she exclaimed.

"Do ya want it or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine! Thank you Butch..for no particular reason..." she muttered.

Butch smirked as he threw the bracelet over to her and fled out the window within a matter of seconds.

"I'm takin' the octopus!" he yelled from up in the sky as he stuck his tongue out at her and flew off.

"No!! Octi!!" she exclaimed as she once more slumped on the ground and glared at the bracelet

"It's all your fault bracelet..." she whispered as she once more continued to stare at the blank wall as if nothing had happened.

--

**Next day at school**

She walked over to her locker a frown printed on her face. Sure enough he was there and he looked at her balnkly as she glared.

"Give him back!" she exclaimed.

"No" he replied blankly.

"I want octi back!" yelled Bubbles, a few kids began gathering.

"I said no you wanna fight for it?!" he replied angrily.

By now quite a few kids had gathered

**_Fight, fight, fight_**

"No I'm not the violent kind..." she replied crossing her arms as she looked away.

"Or are you just scared I'm gonna kick your ass..." he said probing her more. She glared at him.

"I hate people who swear!" she exclaimed.

"Well then prove me wrong babe..."

**_Fight, fight, fight..._**


End file.
